תבנית:Infobox animanga
This template is maintained by wikipedia:Wikipedia:WikiProject Anime and manga. It is designed to handle anime, manga, and their associated movies and OVAs, in a single modular infobox. Therefore it consists of a header and footer: * Template:Infobox animanga/Header * Template:Infobox animanga/Footer with modular components: * Template:Infobox animanga/Anime * Template:Infobox animanga/Manga * Template:Infobox animanga/OVA * Template:Infobox animanga/Movie * Template:Infobox animanga/Drama * Template:Infobox animanga/Game * Template:Infobox animanga/Novel * Template:Infobox animanga/Other A basic version of the header is also available that has no content. * Template:Infobox animanga/Header2 Usage This infobox should be constructed by sandwiching one or more modules in between a header and a footer. (It is, of course, technically possible to leave out the middle completely.) The placement of components within the infobox is left to the judgement of the users. For consistency, it is recommended that placement follows the order of release. Fields should reflect original Japanese dates and editions, as multiple countries/languages leads to clutter. For consistency, the infobox should remain within the scope of its host article. If, for example, separate pages exist for an anime and its associated movie, the movie component should not appear on the anime page, and vice versa. The "Other" component may be used to provide links to such closely related works. The title field in each module is optional, and should be used when the title of the specific anime/manga/etc. differs from the one at the top of the infobox. The other fields should be self explanatory, and examples follow in the next section. Header The image is resized to 300px by default, so the image used should optimally be 300px or greater. If the image is smaller, there is an optional 'size' field. Header2 This is a content-less header. (It contains wikicode for beginning a table.) Footer Anime network_other is an optional parameter to be used when foreign networks are to be included in the infobox. This field is hidden until the reader clicks the 'show' link. list_episodes is an optional parameter that will link the Number of episodes to the respective List of episode article. Manga To avoid redundancy when one person is responsible for story and art, only an 'author' field is provided. When there are multiple people involved, use the line break tag: | author = John Brown (story) James Green (art) publisher_other is an optional parameter to be used when foreign publishers are to be included in the infobox. This field is hidden until the reader clicks the 'show' link. OEM=yes is to be used on Original English-language manga pages so that the article does not get added to the manga category. This is because EOL manga falls outside the WikiProject Anime and manga scope. OVA Movie TV Drama TV Movie This is a variant of the anime infobox. Use TV_movie= yes to get the desired fields. Game Novel Light novel Other To use wiki-style bullets with this component, you must start the bullets on the next line and not on the same line as content, as seen below: Examples Note: These examples might not contain accurate information. An invented example Wikimedia | serialized = Wikipedia | first_run = January 15, 2001 | last_run = ongoing | num_volumes = articles }} Wikimedia | serialized = Wikipedia | first_run = January 15, 2001 | last_run = ongoing | num_volumes = articles }} Neon Genesis Evangelion Kadokawa Shoten | serialized = Shonen Ace | first_run = 1995 | last_run = present | num_volumes = 9 (currently) }} TV Tokyo Cartoon Network | first_aired = October 4, 1995 | last_aired = March 27, 1996 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = List of Neon Genesis Evangelion episodes }} Kadokawa Shoten | serialized = Shonen Ace | first_run = 1995 | last_run = present | num_volumes = 9 (currently) }} TV Tokyo Cartoon Network | first_aired = October 4, 1995 | last_aired = March 27, 1996 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = List of Neon Genesis Evangelion episodes }} February 1998 }} Ghost in the Shell Kodansha | serialized = Young magazine | first_run = 1989 | last_run = 1990 | num_volumes = 1 }} November 1995 March 1996 | runtime = 82 min }} THQ | genre = Action, Third-person shooter | ratings = ESRB: Teen (T) | platforms = PlayStation | release_date = November 3, 1997 }} Viz Media | first_run = October 2005 | last_run = October 2005 | num_volumes = 1 }} Kodansha | serialized = Young magazine | first_run = 1989 | last_run = 1990 | num_volumes = 1 }} November 1995 March 1996 | runtime = 82 min }} THQ | genre = Action, Third-person shooter | ratings = ESRB: Teen (T) | platforms = PlayStation | release_date = November 3, 1997 }} Viz Media | first_run = October 2005 | last_run = October 2005 | num_volumes = 1 }} Sailor Moon Kodansha Tokyopop |publisher_other= Editions Montjoie and Glénat Semic Interprint Egmont Manga & Anime Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) |serialized= Nakayoshi and Run Run Mixxzine and Smile Magazine |first_run=February 1992 |last_run=March 1997 |num_volumes=original: 18; renewed: 12 }} TV Asahi Cartoon Network, Syndication |network_other= TVB ABC 5 YTV, Global, TVA TV4, Kanal 5 SubTV TF1 ABC, 7, Ten Rede Manchete, Cartoon Network, Rede Record ATV, TRT ZDF, RTL II Fox Kids, ITV Polsat Canale 5, Italia 1, Rete 4 Antena 3, K3 Catalonia SIC, TVI TV Azteca KBS 2 TNT TV2 Chilevisión, Etc...TV VT4 Yorin TV2 Kanal 2 Nova TV LNK |first_aired=March 07, 1992 |last_aired=February 08, 1997 |num_episodes=200 (SM:46, R:43, S:38, SuperS:39, SailorStars:34), various Specials }} }} Kodansha Tokyopop |publisher_other= Editions Montjoie and Glénat Semic Interprint Egmont Manga & Anime Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) |serialized= Nakayoshi and Run Run Mixxzine and Smile Magazine |first_run=February 1992 |last_run=March 1997 |num_volumes=original: 18; renewed: 12 }} TV Asahi Cartoon Network, Syndication |network_other= TVB ABC 5 YTV, Global, TVA TV4, Kanal 5 SubTV TF1 ABC, 7, Ten Rede Manchete, Cartoon Network, Rede Record ATV, TRT ZDF, RTL II Fox Kids, ITV Polsat Canale 5, Italia 1, Rete 4 Antena 3, K3 Catalonia SIC, TVI TV Azteca KBS 2 TNT TV2 Chilevisión, Etc...TV VT4 Yorin TV2 Kanal 2 Nova TV LNK |first_aired=March 07, 1992 |last_aired=February 08, 1997 |num_episodes=200 (SM:46, R:43, S:38, SuperS:39, SailorStars:34), various Specials }}